Le temps de l'oublie
by Lila3
Summary: Quand Buffy va prevenir Angel d'un grand danger, ce dernier l'envoit promener. Mais quand sa vie est menacee il se tourne vers Buffy.


fanfic Titre: Le temps de l'oublie   
Auteur: Maulino Noemie  
Adresse email: maulinoemie@hotmail.com  
Note de l'auteur: Ce n'est pas la suite de ce que j'ai ecrit precedement, c'est une fanfic a part. On suppose dans ma fanfic que Angel ne s'est pas excuse apres l'episode de la saison 1 "Sanctuary". Dans la serie "Buffy" Glory a existe mais a ete vaincu, Buffy n'est pas morte, Dawn est repartie vivre avec son pere. Cette fic se passe dans la saison 6 de Buffy et saison 3 d'Angel.   
Resume: Quand Buffy va prevenir Angel d'un grand danger, ce dernier l'envoit promener. Mais quand sa vie est menacee il se tourne vers Buffy.   
Droits divers: Les personnages sont la proprietes de Joss Whedon, de la 20th Century Fox ainsi que la chaine qui detient les droits de diffusion.   
Le texte est la propriete de l'auteur.   
  
  
Une jeune femme court sur le sol mouille encore de pluie, ses talons claques, elle a l'air de fuir. Elle court, court mais se fait attraper et est collee au mur par un homme de grande taille et visiblement tres fort. La lumiere du reverbere eclair faiblement la tete de ce dernier, c'est un vampire. La victime pousse un hurlement de terreur s'appercevent du visage de son aggresseur. Il lui agrippe le coup, pret a boire son sang. Un homme alors arrive par derriere et lui attrape les epaules puis lui envoit un coup de poing, le vampire atterit sur le sol. Il se releve pret a rendre le coup. Mais trop tard, un objet en bois le pulverise en poussiere. La femme regarde son sauveur ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, c'est Angel.   
  
La femme: Merci, vous m'avez sauver la vie.   
Angel: Les rues de Los Angeles sont tres peu sures la nuit.   
La femme: Je sais mais merci quand meme.   
  
Elle s'en va laissant Angel seul.   
  
Angel: Tout le plaisir etait pour moi.   
  
Il entend alors des bruits de bizzare, il court.   
  
Angel: La soiree risque d'etre longue.   
  
  
Il est pres de 6 heure du matin quand Angel arrive a "Angel Investigation". Il ouvre un livre, histoire de s'informer un peu plus sur la demonlogie et autre pouvoir oculte. C'est alors que tombe du livre une photo, c'est Buffy. Il regarde longuement la photo. Elle lui manquait tellement mais des qu'il la revoyait, ils se disputaient. Il avait voulu aller la voire apres la bagarre avec Faith mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'affronter. Il s'en voulait enormement mais il savait aussi que Buffy ne lui pardonnerais pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment pense a ce qu'il avait dit ce soir la, surement la jalousie l'avait pousse a agir de la sorte. Angel ferme les yeux et s'endort.   
Cordelia entre dans le bureau, il est environ 9 heure, elle est surprise de trouver son patron assit dans sa chaise a dormir. Elle ne s'habituais pas a ne pas le voir respirer. Elle s'approche de lui.   
  
Cordelia: Angel? (plus fort) Angel? (encore plus fort) Angel?!   
Angel (sursautant): C'est bon je suis reveille pas besoins de crier!   
Cordelia: Tu veux du cafe?   
Angel: Non merci j'en ai deja (en designant sa tasse)   
Cordelia: Comme tu veux mais je vais en faire du frais.   
  
Le telephone sonne, Cordelia repond.   
  
Cordelia: Allo, Angel Investigation?   
La voix: Allo, Cordelia c'est Buffy. Je ne veux pas qu'Angel sache que c'est moi alors parle pas trop fort.   
Cordelia: Jacqueline! Comment vas-tu?   
  
Angel: Qui c'est?   
Cordelia (genee): Une copine a moi, tu ne la connais pas.   
Angel: Je vais en-bas prendre une douche si tu as besoins de moi tu sais ou me trouver.   
Cordelia: Ouais.   
  
Sur ca Angel sort.   
  
Cordelia:Vas-y, Angel est partit.   
Buffy: Je suis a L.A, j'ai besoins de toi.   
Cordelia: Je suis d'accord pour t'aider surtout si c'est pour t'acheter des fringues, je connais pleins de boutique sympa.   
Buffy: Je n'ai pas le temps Cordelia! J'ai besoins que tu dises un truc a Angel. Voila, un monstre se dirige vers Los Angeles. Il tue tout les vampires et demons qui ont ete infidele. C'est a dire si ils ont parler a des humains ou aider des humains, ca marche meme sur les ex-demon.   
Cordelia: Ok, et qu'est-ce-que ca leur fait?   
Buffy: Ca les tuent.   
Cordelia: Aucun antidote?   
Buffy: Si il y en a une mais je ne peux pas te le donner...   
Cordelia: Ok pas de probleme je lui dirais, au fait c'est quoi son nom au demon?   
Buffy: Kylas, Cordelia il est tres dangereux.   
Cordelia: Je lui dirais tout ca. Mais Angel est ton copain meme un peu plus et.... Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas toi meme?   
Buffy: Angel m'a fait clairement comprendre, la derniere fois que je l'ai vu, que je n'ai rien a faire ici et qu'il ne veut plus jamais me voir. Et puis en plus ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parle lui et moi.   
Cordelia: Presque 2 ans, sinon ca va Sunnydale?   
Buffy: Ouais ca peu aller. Bon je te donne mon nurmero de telephone portable, tu le notes?   
Cordelia: Attends je prend un papier et un stylo... Vas-y.   
Buffy: 98456, mon motel s'appel "Egaline Hotel" , c'est en centre ville pres de la gare. Ma chambre est la 222. Voila c'est tout!   
Cordelia: Ok j'ai tout. A+  
Buffy: Merci Cordy. A plus tard.   
  
Cordelia raccroche. Elle met le papier sous la souris de l'ordinateur. "C'est toujours moi qui m'occupe de l'ordinateur de toute maniere".   
Angel entre a ce moment.   
  
Angel: Ca a ete rapide dit donc, toi qui reste toujours des heures au telephone.   
Cordelia: On avait pas grand chose a se dire (elle reflechit a toute vitesse puis rajoute rapidement et en criant) Tu es en danger de mort!   
Angel: Quoi?   
Cordelia: Oui il s'appel Kylas, c'est un tres grand et tres mechant monstre, il tue les gens comme toi qui aident et sauvent les humains, il tue meme des ex-demons et il se dirige vers L.A. (elle est essouflee)   
Angel: Ahh... Tu as deja fait les recherches? Mais je viens juste de partir...   
(froncant les sourcils) Tu as eu une vision?   
Cordelia (mentant tres mal): Oui c'est ca une vision tres complete.   
  
Angel est sceptique et Cordelia embarrassee.   
  
Cordelia (pour cacher son embarras et pour que Angel ne lui pose pas trop de questions): Je vais chercher des, des croissants...   
  
Elle sort. Angel fronce les sourcils de nouveau, "Bizarre". Il se dirige vers le bureau de Cordelia. Il regarde le telephone et appuie sur la touche pour voir le numero qui a appeler.   
  
Angel: 98456, c'est un portable ca. Un portable de la region.   
  
Il voit alors le bout de papier sous la souris. Il lit:   
  
"Chambre 222, Egaline Hotel, 98456 portable, Buffy"   
  
Angel: Ce n'est pas possible... Buffy.   
  
Il regarde longuement le telephone avant de taper le numero. Ca sonne puis quelq'un decroche: "Allo? Allo?"   
C'est bien Buffy. Angel raccroche precipitemment. "J'irais la voir ce soir".   
  
  
Angel marche dans Los Angeles cherchant le fameux hotel. Il est dans une ruelle sombre. Il appercoit alors deux personnes qui se battent. L'une d'elle tombe en poussiere. Angel reconnait l'autre forme.   
Angel: Buffy?   
Buffy se retourne brutalement, un pieu a la main. Elle regarde Angel, sans rien dire. Leurs regards se rencontrent, tout deux sont surpris et en meme temps epoustouffles par la decouverte de l'autre. Ca faisait seulement deux ans qu'ils ne s'etaient pas vu mais ca leur paraissait une eternite.   
Angel la detaille, se rememorant son corps muscle, son visage, les paillettes dore dans ses yeux verts, ses beaux cheveux blonds, sa peau si douce, tout. Elle avait pourtant quelque chose de changer peut-etre cette drole de lueur dans ses yeux qui la rendait plus sage, plus raisonnable. "Ce n'est plus la petite fille que j'ai autrefois protege, elle a vieillit, elle a change et elle devenue une femmme, elle est belle, oui, plus belle encore." Il se rappelle alors du contacte de son corps contre le sien et de ses baisers. A tel point que ca le fait frissonner. "Ce que je l'aime, apres tout ce temps je l'aime toujours".   
Buffy le regarde, elle aussi, les annees n'ont rien change a son apparence. "Pourquoi cela me surprend-il? C'est un vampire" Elle l'examine de plus pres. Il n'a pas change et pourtant encore aujourd'hui il lui coupe le souffle. Il est si... elle n'a pas assez de mots pour le decrire. Elle devait se rendre a l'evidence: elle l'aimait toujours apres tant d'annee de separation, de souffrance. Elle l'aimait. « Comment peut t"on aime si fort et pourtant se dechirer si brutalement. »  
C'est lui qui entame la conversation.   
  
Angel (prenant un ton plus blessant qu'il ne le voulait): Que fais-tu la? C'est bien toi qui a appeler Cordelia?   
Buffy: Je dois repondre a quelle question en premier?   
Angel (aggressif): Ne me tient pas tete, je ne suis pas d'humeur.   
Buffy: Moi non plus, je ne suis pas d'humeur a me disputer avec toi... Je suis venue te prevenir que tu es en danger, ce demon...   
Angel: Kylas? Je sais Cordelia m'a tout dit. Qu'est-ce-que ca peut te faire si je suis en danger? Je suis en danger tout les jours.   
Buffy (douloureusement): Moi aussi et tu n'es pas la... meme si tu m'as promit d'etre toujours la pour moi, (sa voix s'eteind) meme si tu as reffuse d'etre humain, sacrifiant notre amour, pour pouvoir me protege.   
Angel (trouble): Tu sais pour cette journee? Qui te l'a dit?   
Buffy: Je l'ai toujours sut, les pouvoirs n'ont pas effacer ma memoire, je ne sais pas pourquoi, le temps est remonte mais rien ne s'est passe.   
Angel: Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu rien dit?   
Buffy: A quoi bon? Ca t'aurais fait souffrir encore plus, on etait mieux separe. J'ai toujours le souvenir de cette journee: de ton baiser au soleil, de la nuit chez toi (sa voix se casse) de notre adieu, de ton coeur qui bat contre le mien. (ses yeux sont pleins de larmes)   
Angel (essayant de cacher son trouble): On s'eloigne du sujet la...   
Buffy: Oui, tu as sans doute raison (se reprenant). Je suis venue pour te proteger, le venin que donne ce monstre est mortel. Je connais l'anditode mais tu auras besoins de moi...   
Angel: C'est quoi?   
Buffy: Mon sang, il a des pouvoirs regenerateurs. On a fait beaucoup de decouverte sur mes pouvoirs de tueuse.   
Angel: Si je comprends bien... Tu es venu ici, alors que ca fait 2 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, tout ca pour me proteger! Alors que la derniere fois qu'on s'est rencontre, je t'ai fait clairement comprendre que je n'avais pas besoins d'aide.Tu as peut-etre oublie?   
Buffy: Comme aurais-je pu oublier. Mais sache Angel, que ce que tu ressens a chaque fois que tu me vois, ce dechirement, je le sens aussi des que je pense a toi et encore plus quand je te vois (plus dure) Ma vie n'est pas un conte de fee, ce n'est pas parceque j'avais un petit-ami que ma vie est joyeuse et heureuse. Chaque jour est un enfer sans toi, sans te voir, te parler... Tu etais mon confident et tu me manques a chaque minute de chaque heure. La vie sans toi n'est plus ce qu'elle etait. Reviens Angel, protege moi... (tout doucement) aime moi.   
Angel (interdit): Buffy, notre amour est impossible, interdit, je te l'ai deja dit mille fois, je ne suis pas un prince charmant. Rien a change. Ne m'en veut pas de t'oublier, ne m'oblige pas a retombe dans la souffrance qu'on a vecu tout les deux. Tu sais qu'il met impossible de ne pas penser a toi mais pourtant je dois reffuser ton aide, je dois reffuser de te voir. C'est le seul moyen de t'oublier, Buffy. Alors va-t'en.   
  
Elle le regarde essayant de trouver dans ses yeux une lueur de regret d'avoir prononce ces mots ou encore de souffrance et peut-etre meme... d'amour. Mais son regard fuit.   
Elle s'en va, le laissant plante comme un pieu en plein milieu de la rue.   
  
  
Buffy est triste "A quoi je m'attendais a ce qu'il tombe dans mes bras au premier regard ?! Je reve! " Buffy est blessee, elle pensait qu'Angel l'aimait toujours mais il venait de lui prouver le contraire. Il l'avait oublie mais elle non.   
  
  
"J'ai bousille toutes les chances qu'on soit ensemble, deja le jour ou je suis redevenu humain puis avec Faith et maintenant... Si elle savait comment je l'aime, si seulement elle le savait... Je ne l'ai pas oublie, je ne l'ai jamais oublie et sans doute je ne l'oublierais jamais."   
Angel rentre chez lui triste et desespere. Il a la drole d'impression d'etre suivi, comme si il etait surveille. Il tourne dans une ruelle etroite essayant de semer la personne en question.   
La camera recule laissant Angel seul, dans la ruelle obscure.   
  
  
Cordelia est dans le bureau "Angel Investigation", elle est avec Wesley, ils se disputent.   
Cordelia (brandissant le paquet de cafe): J'en ai marre tu achetes toujours la mauvaise marque de cafe!   
Wesley: T'as qu'a l'acheter toi, princesse!   
Cordelia (croisant les bras): Moi je suis secretaire, je dois repondre au telephone, pas question que je sorte acheter du cafe. Et puis tu m'enerves apres tout tu n'arretes pas de me dire que tu veux t'integrer a la societe americaine. Alors a la place d'acheter du the a l'anglaise tu n'as qu'a acheter du cafe.   
Wesley: Tu n'est qu'une garce!   
Cordelia: Pervers!   
Wesley: Grrr....   
  
C'est a ce moment qu'Angel arrive dans le bureau, en sang. Wesley lui prend le bras et l'assoit sur une chaise. Angel a l'air tres mal en point.   
  
Cordelia: Qu'est-ce-qui t'es arrive? Tu t'es fait attaquer?   
Angel: Kylas.... Il m'a attaque (il s'arrete de parler la douleur le paralise)   
Wesley (un bouquin dans les mains): Kylas, c'est l'espece de monstre qui tue les demons et vampires....   
Cordelia: Et ex-demons  
Wesley (lui jettant un regard etonne): Oui j'allais le dire... Il parait qu'il n'y a pas d'antidote.   
Angel: Si.... Le sang....   
Wesley: Le sang de qui?   
Cordelia: Je te fais une perfusion et tu es guerris?   
Angel: Non le sang.... de Buffy...   
Cordelia (ouvrant de grands yeux): Tu sais qu'elle est la?   
Angel: Tu, tu n'est pas tres.... discrete  
Wesley: Buffy, ici? On doit aller la chercher!   
Angel: Elle doit etre parti a cette heure la...   
Cordelia: Pourquoi? Elle voulait t'aider...Je vais l'appeler...   
Angel: Je n'ai pas voulu de son aide, je l'ai envoye... promener.   
Wesley: Manquais plus que ca!   
Cordelia: Mais tu es malade!!!!!   
  
Angel s'evanouit.   
  
Cordelia: Je voulais dire malade au sens figure...   
Wesley: Il a l'air vraiment tres mal, il faut l'ammener chez lui, vite.   
  
  
Angel est couche sur son lit, il souffre enormement. Ses blessure sont purulentes, il perd enorment de sang. Cordelia est a cote de lui, elle lui eponge le front essayant de faire baisser sa temperature. Elle soupire puis se leve voir Wesley dans la cuisine.   
  
Cordelia: Il est de plus en plus malade, si on ne fait rien il risque d'y laisser sa peau.   
Wesley: Il faut appeler Buffy.   
Cordelia: Je sais mais...   
Wesley: Angel est trop inconscient pour savoir qu'elle sera la.   
Cordelia: Ok, je l'appelle.   
  
  
Buffy rentre dans la chambre d'Angel, elle va vers son lit. Elle le regarde et passe la main sur son visage.   
  
Angel: Buffy? (tres faiblement)   
Buffy: Dors, mon amour (il ferme les yeux et s'endort)   
  
Buffy ouvre ses veines et laisse couler quelques gouttes dans les blessures d'Angel. Celles-ci guerrit, instantanement, sans laisser de cicatrices. Les veines de Buffy se referme elle aussi instantanement, sans laisser de traces.   
  
Buffy (murmurant a l'oreille de son ancien amant): Oublie.   
  
Elle lui depose un leger baiser sur les levres et sort. Elle entre dans la cuisine ou Cordelia et Wesley l'attendent, inquiets.   
  
Buffy: Demain il ne souviendra plus de rien, un gros mal de tete mais pas grand chose.   
Wesley: Ce remede n'est dans aucun livre, comment le connaisez-vous?   
Buffy: Plusieurs demons ont ete touche par Kylas, ils en sont tous morts. Moi ca m'arrangeait au debut jusqu'a ce qu'Anya soit touche.   
Cordelia: Anya c'est qui?   
Buffy: La petite amie d'Alex (Cordelia a l'air pene) Elle etait tres blessee. A cette epoque je me suis battue contre un demon qui m'a lui aussi blesse, j'ai saigne puis je suis allee voir Alex et Anya. Par accident mon sang a touche l'une de ses blessures et comme par magie la blessure a disparut. Willow a fait des recherches a la suite de ca: mon sang a des pouvoirs regenerateurs. Elle dit que c'est ca qui a guerrit Angel quand il a ete blesse par Faith.   
Wesley: C'est pratique vu que tu es une tueuse pour les blessures.   
Buffy: Ouais...   
Cordelia: Et, Anya? Elle va bien?   
Buffy: Elle est morte (Wet C la regardent etonne) Son stade etait critique meme en guerrissant toutes ses plaies je n'ai pas pu la sauve. Elle est morte dans la nuit. Par la suite j'ai sauve Spike et ca a marcher.   
Cordelia: Et Alex? Il va bien?   
Buffy: Il ne va pas tres bien, non, quand ta femme meurt...   
Cordelia: Sa femme?   
Buffy: Ils etaient maries depuis bientot 2 ans.   
Cordelia: Donne lui tout mon soutien.   
Buffy (souriant, touchee par l'amour que porte C. a Alex): Je n'y manquerais pas. Je vais y aller. Je ne veux pas rentrer a point d'heure.   
Wesley: Vas-y (il lui sert la main) Merci Buffy.   
Buffy: Derien, c'est naturel.   
Cordelia: Oui merci Buffy.   
Buffy: A Bientot Cordelia, au fait appelle Alex je suis sure que ca lui fera plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais.   
Cordelia: Je l'appelerais.   
Buffy: Au fait ne dites rien a Angel sur ma venue. Il aura tout oublier des demain matin, ma venue, notre rencontre, le demon, tout.   
Cordelia: T'inquietes.   
  
Buffy sort de "Angel Investigation", le coeur lourd. Dans la rue, il fait froid, ses cheveux s'envole dans le vent, ses joues sont roses par le froid, ses yeux brillent de larmes. Elle soupire, encore une fois elle doit le quitter. Buffy entre dans la voiture et demarre.   
  
  
Six mois s'etaient ecoules. Angel s'etait tres bien remit de ses blessures et comme avait prevu Buffy il ne se souvenait de rien.   
  
Angel trainait chez lui, ne savant pas quoi faire. Il decide d'aller sur l'ordinateur de Cordelia. Il entre sur un gros dossier qui contient tout sur les monstres qu' "Angel Investigation" avait combattu depuis sa creation. C'est Cordelia qui s'en occupait. Il regarde les fichiers, se rappelant de chaques combats, souriant presque. Soudain il tombe sur un dossier: Kylas. "Tiens je m'en rappelle pas de celui-la", il clique dessus et lit.   
  
  
Angel est dans sa voiture en direction de Sunnydale. Il avait tout apprit sur Kylas et sur cette journee qu'il avait oublie. Il avait meme force Cordelia a tout lui avoue. C'est alors qu'il s'est rappelle de tout, de leur rencontre pres de cet hotel, de leurs conversation, de son attaque. Il allait la retrouve, la remercie et surtout la recupere.   
  
  
Angel sonne chez Giles.   
  
Willow: Angel?   
Angel: Bonsoir... Willow ? Ou est Giles ? Il ne vit plus ici ?   
Willow: Je vais plutot bien, merci et toi ca va? Entre... (Angel entre) Giles est repartit en Angleterre pour toujours depuis bientot 1 ans et demi. J'ai loue sa maison avec Tara , on vit ici.   
Angel: Ah... d'accord. Je ne savais pas.   
Willow : Ce n'est pas grave. T'es venu faire quoi ici ? Manger tout le monde ? (en souriant) Angel (sourit a son tour): J'aimerai voir Buffy mais...   
Willow: Tu n'as pas son adresse.   
Angel: Je suis allee chez elle mais la maison est vendue. Je ne connais pas son numero de telephone non plus et son portable ne marche plus.   
Willow: Elle a demenage lors de la mort de sa mere et du depart de sa soeur. Elle habite pres de la cite industriel. Un petit appartement. (elle griffonne quelques mots sur un bout de papier) Tiens voila.   
Angel: Merci  
Willow: Derien. A Bientot Angel !   
  
  
Angel est devant la porte de l'appartement de Buffy, c'est assez lugubre et froid. Pas trop le genre de Buffy. Il toque.   
Buffy ouvre. Ils se devisagent un moment. Elle n'a pas change depuis leur derniere rencontre.   
  
Buffy: Angel? Comment as-tu pu... ? Tu ne connais pas mon adresse...   
Angel: Willow m'a indique.   
  
Elle le fait entrer. C'est assez petit, un salon avec une petite cuisine dans le coin, une chambre dont la porte est fermee et une salle de bain.   
Buffy a l'air embarrasse.   
  
Buffy: Je sais c'est plutot petit mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, ce que je gagne me suffit juste a payer le loyer et en plus je dois faire mon travail de tueuse... Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ca. Assis-toi.   
  
Elle lui montre une chaise.   
  
Angel: Je suis desolee pour ta mere.   
Buffy: Moi aussi... Les choses ont beaucoup changes ici depuis sa mort.   
  
Buffy parait stressee et tres inquiete, elle fixe la porte de la chambre.   
  
Buffy (essayant de cacher son inquietude): Tu veux quelque chose a mange, a boire? (elle ouvre le frigidaire qui est pratiquement vide)   
Angel: Non merci.   
Buffy: De toute maniere je n'ai rien a t'offrir. Difficile fin de mois. (elle fait une pause puis continue)Tu fais quoi ici?   
Angel: Je suis venue pour la derniere fois... Quand tu m'as guerrit.   
Buffy (l'interrompant, pressee): Ce n'est pas le bon moment, je n'ai pas le temps. Une autre fois, peut-etre....   
Angel: Tu es occupee?   
Buffy: Non... Je veux juste que tu repasses... plus tard.   
  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Spike en sort. Il appercoit tout de suite Buffy et Angel.   
  
Angel (se leve, choque): Spike?! (il a du degout et de la jalousie dans sa voix quand il rajoutte amerement) Les choses ont beaucoup changes ici...   
Buffy (tres, tres genee): Spike... Angel.   
  
Angel va vers Spike. Spike lui se contente de regarder Angel.   
  
Angel (le regarde avec degout puis se tourne vers Buffy): Tu couches avec ce type?   
Spike: Ca ne veut rien dire. Buffy et moi...   
Angel (imitant S.): Buffy et moi! (a Buffy) Comment as-tu pu faire ca Buffy?   
Buffy: Du calme Angel. Je te signale que toi et moi, on est plus ensemble et par consequence je sors avec qui je veux...   
Angel: Mais Buffy! C'est un vampire! Sans ame! Et puis c'est... Spike!   
Spike: Mais on est jaloux on dirait?   
Angel: Toi la ferme.   
  
Angel le frappe, Spike se retrouve par terre. Il essuit la goutte de sang qui coule de son nez et se releve. Buffy se met entre eux et foudroit Angel du regard.   
  
Buffy: La baguarre pas chez moi, ok?   
Spike: J'y vais je repasse plus tard quand Angel se sera calmer. A plus. Angel, c'etait un plaisir de me faire tabasser, ca m'avait manque.   
  
Il sort. Buffy et Angel le suivent du regard puis le regard d'Angel fixe sur Buffy. Elle fuit son regard interrogateur. Angel est furieux puis il se radoucit et murmure finalement avec beaucoup de souffrance dans la voix.   
  
Angel: Tu l'aimes?   
Buffy: Angel, je....   
Angel: Reponds.   
Buffy (elle detourne le regard, genee): Ce n'est pas de l'amour, nous sommes ensemble le temps d'une nuit, le temps de... d'oublier.   
Angel (au bord des larmes): Mais c'est un vampire!   
Buffy: Non... Il est humain. Willow a fait des recherches sur un antidote et elle a trouve. Elle a ce rituel... Qui rend humain tout en conservant de la force, du pouvoir. Spike a ete le cobaye de l'experience et...   
Angel: Ca a marche. (Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Buffy lui a cache l'existance de ce rituel)   
Buffy (lisant dans ses pensees): Je voulais te dire pour le rituel mais... Tu m'as repousse tant de fois je n'avais pas le courage de t'affronter encore et de retomber dans la peine.   
Angel: Je suis desole pour toutes ces fois et pour aujourd'hui aussi.   
Buffy: Ce n'est rien, j'aurais reagit pareille. La jalousie est normale quand on aime.   
Angel: Tu as dit que...   
Buffy (levant les yeux vers lui): Personne ne t'a jamais remplacer... Je ne t'ai jamais oublier.... Jamais.   
  
Il la prend dans ses bras et elle pleure doucement.   
  
Buffy: Jamais.   
Angel: Oui, jamais.   
  
FIN  



End file.
